Victim by any other Name
by Ratterkins
Summary: A story of a young boy caught in a state of dream and despair. Thinking his only rescue to be a vampire, which kindly extends his hand for him, he takes immortality by the hand. But he does not realize, he can't trust some. And when he does it's too late.


**I have to admit. This is the first fanfic I've written for the Vampire Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy, and find this plot interesting. **

A bleak life it was. To live in Paris in the late 1700's. Bodies lined the snow covered streets, and the plague ran rampant everywhere you turned. People where scared, some refused to come out unless they had to. Living a life of solitude. But it didn't help. Sickness clung to the air so, you could smell it. That and the combined stench of Les Innocents, newcomers wondered how people even lived here. Amongst the stench and sick. Sometimes, I even wondered why I lived here. It was awful, and no matter how I tried I could not for the life of me gain any wealth.

I had been sent here, by my father to learn and make a life of my own. Sadly as the year went by, I had gotten news that he had passed. My brothers, had already moved on and I was left to myself to mourn. I remember asking myself, how I could live knowing my life was not known to anyone else now. I truly was alone.

At least in my mind, I was. I had no acting talents, I could not play piano, the fiddle or the violin. I only had my talent to write, and read at my hands.

I had always wished to go to the theater, just down the street from the shabby little apartments I called home. If you asked me now, I could tell you it was the slums compared to the city apartments of this day and age; I lived like the rats! Eating cheap bread, sometimes stale, and drinking cheap wine. Even getting drunk did not make my life better. I longed for wealth, for a better life and with each passing day I dare not think of it. Least I be plunged into hopelessness once more, only to lift the darkness by getting drunk.

That was always my answer for things. 'Get drunk, it'll all get better in the morning'. But every morning, it only seemed worse. By now I was brave, or stupid which ever you prefer, to explore outside the city. I had begun to take long walks, as the sun began to set. Trying to clear my mind; ease my pain and worry. By now I feared I too had fallen prey to the dreaded plaque, but I silenced these thoughts. I heard someone call to me.

Or had I? Thinking it was the cheap wine now taking effect, I ignored the soft calling voice, and kept a steady pace. Walking further away from the city. Everyone I knew now talked of how I was to be murdered, for such foolish actions. I didn't care. Let a petty theif try to take my life, he had one chance then I would take his in return. I may have had a dreary boring life, but I would be damned if I were to let someone take it so easily.

But I was damned. From the second I set foot into the forest. Something in my gut told me so.

'So be it.' I told myself. 'If I am damned, let the fallen one take my soul, here I stand. Yet nothing happens.' I tried to comfort myself. Every sense in me screamed. The voice I had heard and shrugged off, was now loud and booming all around me. Someone was here with me, watching me... Calling to me. But who, I did not know, nor did I care. "Who are you?" I called, turning in a circle, I could barely see; night had taken a swift fall and everything around that was not lit up by the moon was now an enemy to me.

Truth be told I was scared. I truly was, for I did not know who this voice came from, or where they were at. Which was dangerous; after all. I could see no further than two feet ahead, and four feet back. I felt like I was surrounded, dozens of eyes seemed to peer at me. I heard whispers, low whispers; different voices. Some sounding old, others sounding young. The trees above began to shake their limbs, and the leaves that had not yet fallen fell. In my panic, I took to the trail leading back into the city, and I thought I could plainly here a hoarse voice shout; Quick! Before he reaches Paris!

But something told me, they could get me if they wanted.

This only made me run faster. I felt as though they were toying with me, what ever these things were. Surely to god, they could not be human. No human could produce such ghastly whispers, and noises. In a few moments I was in the city. All noises had stopped. The whispers... Yet a voice still called to me. And I wanted to turn back. But the voice told me rather strictly; the church. Get to the church.

I'll never forget the feeling of obey that voice. I felt as though I had to obey every word, and not come out until that wonderful voice said I could.

Standing in the church, I remember leaning against the wall. Staring at the half empty bottle of wine, wondering if it was bad. Casting it out the doors, I allowed myself to slide down onto the floor, burying my face in my arms which were propped upon my knees. I felt like weeping, though I couldn't. I simply sat there. I stayed there, almost the entire night, repeating to myself the lords' prayer. Trying to comfort myself.

Nothing worked. I felt helpless, as a child amidst a thunder storm with no where to hide. The morning came swift, and I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep there. I awoke to the doors opening, in the back of the church. I quietly stood, and left. After all, how odd was it to see someone sleeping on the church floor? It wasn't heard off, and not to mention it was ungentlemanly like. I wouldn't have dared be caught like that... Not then.

I returned to my lessons, as the day progressed. And I couldn't get that voice, and those whispers from my mind. They had me absolutely dazed, there was something so mysterious and frightening. I wanted to go back that night. To see if it would happen again. After a few hours arguing with myself, I decided to go back. To find the source of the whispers, and to find the owner of that voice.

After I was allowed to return to my life, once my lessons were over; I made my way to Les Innocents. Hurrying. I felt excited, something had erupted in me. Like I were a child rushing to the toy store, or rushing to recieve a gift. Something was driving me, to hurry and get there well before the sun fell.

I had just made it, when the sun started to fall behind Paris. I stuck to the forest, until I felt safe to move toward the cemetery. Holding my nose, I tried not to cough. The stench; Oh that ungodly stench it filled my lungs and took fast to making me sick. I tried not to gag and heave, when I heard the trees rustle behind me. I forgot all about the smell and turned around quickly. There was someone... no. Something there, and it was watching me. I could feel it's eyes boring into my soul, inspecting me. Perhaps even reading me like a book. Stepping back, I almost fell into a muddy pool. Moving away I looked back to the trees... Nothing. There were no whispers, there were no sounds. Nothing at all...

Perhaps it had indeed been in the wine which made me hear such things.. Perhaps it had been my imagination looking for a way out of this boring life. Or perhaps the people in town were right. I was indeed mad, and it had begun to take effect. What ever it was, I felt... disappointed. I wanted to hear that voice again. I wanted to meddle in affairs that were of the paranormal, I begged for such excitement in my life. Though as I stood there, into the late hours of the night.. I merely felt like I was being watched. I heard, nor saw a thing. It was until the sky had turned a softer blue, did I here something.

A very toying; "Hello." Turning in all directions, I saw nothing. Though I heard plenty in the forest; the limbs being shaken. The soft howls, and many whispers. I held my breath, deciding how to respond when before I could think of it; "H..Hello." Came the soft response from my lips. I heard a few amused murmurs, then all fell silent.

I heard something hit the snow, and a figure stood in the shadows. My heart raced, he appeared to be a ghost! Or perhaps a statue, cut from fine marble. His skin white, his features boyish. Something in me tugged at my heart, at my mind. Go to him. It said. He'll end all your pain. I stumbled a step toward him, and I saw a rather empty smile tug at his lips. Then it was gone. "I said; Hello." He repeated, I nodded gently, moving a bit closer. I felt giddy, not scared. "Hello.." I said, my voice still a dull whisper. And before I could blink, there he was. Right in front of me. Eyes wide, I had fallen backwards, staring up at him. Shocked. Surely he was not human.

"No. You are right. I am not human. Clever." He mumbled, tilting his head, inspecting me. Eyes boring into me. "Do not worry of... "them"." He held out his hand, and I took it. Still my mind was clouded. Lifting me with ease to my feet, he gave another empty smile. His features remaining so dreary, it made me want to embrace him; try to make him feel better. "They shall not harm you.. I won't allow it." I opened my mouth to speak, but nodded instead. The smile was once again gone, and the whispers vanished. I could see the limbs lifting, as apparently "they" whomever they were, had vanished. When I looked back to him, he was not there. He was gone. "You want something more. I need something more." I could feel his warm breath to my neck, I could feel him move closer.

"I can give you what you so desire. But, you will have to do as we ask." As I turned my head to look, he was once again in front of me. "And in return..." He paused. Seeming to think. "In return." His accent held heavy to every word. "I wish you to give yourself to me." He said, as if it were nothing. Holding out his hand, he stopped me before I could ask what he meant. "Think of it... won't you?" Seeming disappointed that I hadn't taken his hand the second time, he turned to walk off. "Once you've thought about it, return to me..." And before I could ask what he meant, he was gone. Just as quickly as I had heard him, had seen him and had felt him. Confused, and still dazed I retreated to the city. Tired.

Trying to place what he meant of me. What he wanted from me... Why he wanted me to do as they asked. But more importantly... What was he?

******Hm. How was that? Too short; too long? Review and tell me what you think. If it was good, or if there is room for improvement. Also tell me how it made you feel. Was it good, for a beginning?****  
**


End file.
